Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen
Details *'TV Show:' Suugaku Joshi Gakuen *'Romaji:' Suugaku Joshi Gakuen *'English:' Math girl`s School *'Japanese:' 数学女子学園 / 数学♥女子学園 *'Director:' Yuto Kawai *'Writer:' Masahiro Yamaura *'Network:' NTV *'Episodes:' 12 *'Run Date:' January 11, 2012 - March 28, 2012 *'Run Time:' Wednesday 24:59-25:29 *'TV Ratings:' 1.65% *'Language:' Japanese *'Country:' Japan Story The story, developed with the cooperation of the International Mathematical Olympiad in Japan, set at a specialized math school, where Michishige and Tanaka both take on the roles of “suugaku joshi” (“math girls”). Naturally, the show will incorporate various mathematical functions and formulas into the story and dialogue. Plot A few months ago, the Mathematics genius girl Machida Nina moved to "Machida Math Girl School" from the public school in the Fukuoka Prefecture. Nina has to find her elder sister Machida Kiina, who vanished from this school one year ago. Nina decided to get the title of "SuugakuBanchou" (leader of math), in order to get the key to finding her sister. "Tachikawa Sayuri is Nina's classmate. She is aiming to beat and win against Nina in the mathematic battle. She believes hold her own. Some time later, Kazuki Sato (Dori Sakurada), a hater of math, is transferred to a new school. On the first day of his new school, he walks to school and spots a pretty girl named Nina Machida (Reina Tanaka). At school, his homeroom teacher takes him to a classroom. On the chalkboard is mathematical formulas. He is surprised. His homeroom teacher tells him that his new school specializes in mathematics. Kazuki Sato is stunned. On the other hand, Kazuki Sato is happy to see many pretty girls in his new classroom. When he sits in his seat, he sees a girl climb through the window and into the classroom. The girl sits next to Kazuki Sato. The girl turns out to be Nina Machida, whom Kazuki spotted on his way to school. During break, Nina Machida takes Kazuki School to the school cafeteria and tells him to buy bread whenever she asks. At this moment, Sayuri Tachikawa (Sayumi Michishige) and her two friends, who do not like Nina Machida, scheme to get Kazuki Sato and Nina Machida expelled from school. Kazuki Sato walks around the school and sees a bunch of girls recite mathematical figures. He wonders to himself what they are doing. A girl then comes close to him and tells him that they are practicing to become the math president. Meanwhile, Nina Machida sits on a bench and a teacher sits next to her. Nina Machida tells her that she misses her older sister a lot. Her older sister went missing, right after she became the math president. Now, Nina Machida wants to become the math president in order to find out what happened to her sister. Cast Imahykbdge.jpg Imagghhce.jpg Ifgbvhmage.jpg Imaggjvge.jpg Ghvimage.jpg image34627.jpg 2100037.jpg 2000040.jpg imag3453.jpg Imdfhbage.jpg Imhfykage.jpg Ishbcmage.jpg Imggfyage.jpg Idhfxmage.jpg Imaggjbge.jpg Ghhsjndk.jpg Imdfhbage.jpg Hhshxjimage.jpg 2000052.jpg 2100055.jpg 2100133.jpg 2000049.jpg image2369.jpg imag2423525.jpg image7535.jpg Imagexghjkv.jpg *Tanaka Reina - Machida Nina (町田ニーナ) *Michishige Sayumi - Tachikawa Sayuri (立川さゆり) * Sakurada Dori - Satou Kazuki (佐藤一樹) *Yajima Maimi - Shibuya Mami (渋谷真実) *Suzuki Airi - Uehara Yuri (上原優梨) *Niigaki Risa - Toriumi Nagisa (鳥海渚) *Fukumura Mizuki - Akasaka Haru (赤坂春) *Ikuta Erina - Nakano Riko (中野理子) *Sayashi Riho - Nagata Sana (永田沙奈) *Suzuki Kanon - Otsuka Mei (大塚メイ) *Iikubo Haruna - Utagawa Rin (宇田川りん) *Ishida Ayumi - Jinnan Runa (神南瑠菜) *Sato Masaki - Miyamasu Rion (宮益りおん) *Kudo Haruka - Miyashita Noa (宮下のあ) *Shimizu Saki - Azabu Mirai (麻布未来) *Tsugunaga Momoko - Harajuku Tomoko (原宿ともこ) *Tokunaga Chinami - Jinguu Takako (神宮貴子) *Sudo Maasa - Okubo Fuyumi (大久保冬美) *Nakajima Saki - Komaba Satoko (駒場聡子) *Okai Chisato - Mitsuda Tomoko/Satoko (三田智子) *Hagiwara Mai - Yotsuya Yuuko (四谷優子) *Mano Erina - Shirogane Reiko (白金麗子) *Wada Ayaka - Tengenji Sora (天現寺空) *Fukuda Kanon - Yamashita Umi (山下海) *Tamura Meimi - Okura Riku (大倉陸) *Kikkawa Yuu - Aoyama Ayaha/Iroha (青山彩葉) *Saho Akari - Hatsudai Mina (初台みな) *Miyamoto Karin - Meguro Yuu (目黒ゆう) *Takagi Sayuki - Maihama Haru (舞浜はる) *Tanabe Nanami - Daiba Aki (台場あき) *Yoshihashi Kurumi - Hakkeijima Natsu (八景島なつ) *Ishikawa Rika - Machida Kiina *Yasuda Kei - Sugamo Akina *Iida Kaori - Asakusa Seiko External Links Official Suugaku Joshi Gakuen Site Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Mano Erina Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Shows Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Up Up Girls